


If I could go back

by 10ismydoctor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10ismydoctor/pseuds/10ismydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I could go back, I'd save your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could go back

If I could go back, I'd save your life. Fuck the rules. Fuck the fabric of space and time. If having you alive would destroy the whole universe it would still be worth a few more moments with you. 

If I could go back, I'd tell you I love you. I love you an impossible love, a love I had forgotten. I'd tell you that you owned me, that I was yours forever. And forever isn't just a word for me. 

If I could go back, I'd kiss you one more time. Of all the lips I've kissed, it's yours I miss the most. I miss feeling them on my skin, seeing them stretch in a beautiful smile. I would give up eternity just to taste them once again.

If I could go back, I'd be better, I promise. No more bullshit, no more fears. I'd show you that I deserved you, that I can be good for you. That you didn't waste your love on me. 

If I could go back...but I can't. I tried. I tried everything I could think of. I have to give up. There's no going back, there's no making this right. The world is still gonna be empty and cold tomorrow. 

So I'm going away, I'm leaving Earth. This place is too small for me to be alone. And if I can't be with you, then there's no one else I want. I'm going away like I always do. This time, I've got no one to come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest story I've ever written but I really hope it works anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
